Saitam
Saitam the Monkey God 'is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, unlocked by paying $2.99 as an in-app purchase. (Sometimes a one-time offer appears for $1.99.) He is unlocked at Emberspike Depths on the Steam version. Description ''Quick to laugh, quick to anger, quick to forgive and even quicker to beat his enemies. A joyful force of good with a bit of a mischievous side, the Monkey God will make you pay if you mess with his sacred grounds. Either jump aside or tag along, but don’t get in his way. Saitam the Mighty Monkey God has offered to help restoring the natural balance of his sanctuary. As the real guardian of the temple, he will fight tirelessly to cleanse the corruption cause by the evil outworlders. But even when battle gets tough, Saitam keeps his sharp smile and a positive attitude… Only the smartest of his enemies knows that this actually makes the Monkey God a force to be reckoned with. Skills Primary '''SPINNING POLE (3/3/3 hero points) (cooldown: 20 seconds): : Spins his dual Tetsubo dealing 32/69/108 damage* to all enemies around him. : *: incorrectly described in game. TETSUBO STORM (2/2/2 hero points) (cooldown: 20 seconds): : With a flurry of fast and powerful strikes, deals 110/180/260 damage to an enemy. MONKEY PALM (1/1/1 hero points) (cooldown: 15 seconds): : With an ancient technique, stuns an enemy for 1/2/3 seconds and silences it for 5/10/15 seconds. ANGRY GOD (2/2/2 hero points) (cooldown: 45 seconds): : Invoking his Godly Fury all enemies receive 25% / 45% / 65% extra damage for 5 seconds. DIVINE NATURE (1/2/3 hero points) (passive): : Channeling his divine energy, Saitam gains 3/6/9 life regeneration per second. Secondary * Saitam can ride on a cloud, allowing him to fly over the sea in Port Tortuga, Storm Atoll and The Sunken Citadel (Exept for the Steam version of the game). Stats Tips and Tricks * Like Captain Blackthorne, Saitam is an all-around hero with something for almost everything. ** He is effective against both groups and single targets thanks to his high mobility, quick attack speed, and fast ability cooldowns. * Monkey Palm is great for nullifying the potential of dangerous spellcasters like Savants, Bluegales and Blacksurges. * Angry God will allow towers to completely dominate crowds and severely weaken large foes; it also compensates for Saitam's lack of lone dueling prowess. However, Saitam must stay rooted in place for the ability to work even if an enemy is in melee with him. Luckily, the Steam version makes it last for 2 extra seconds after he stops using it. * Apparently, Tetsubo storm cannot be used on bosses or minibosses. Neither can Angry God. * Considering the fact that Saitam was released alongside the Temple of Evil endless stage, he is unsurprisingly tailor-made for getting far in it without necessitating the use of gnome shop items. ** Spinning Pole functions long enough during each use that it will be almost impossible for Jungle Spiders and Parasytes to get past him alive, and Monkey Palm is critical against Witch Doctors and Shamans. Quotes *"It's on like Donkey Kong!" *"I am Saitam, mighty monkey!" *"You fight like a dairy farmer!" *"Asante sana Squash banana!" *"Oh-ahh-wah-ahh-ah!" (merged with above quote in Steam, then said separately as in mobile) *''(death) "Did I lose?"'' Trivia *Saitam is based on a Japanese tv show called Saiyūki, more commonly known to western audiences as Monkey/ Monkey Magic (which is itself based on a Chinese novel Journey to the West by Wu Cheng'en). In this the titular character has a similar appearance to Saitam (although Monkey is obviously a human, they share a similar costume) and can fly around on a cloud. *Saitam is based on Sun Wukong, a Chinese deity that is popular in various games, and often seen riding/resting on a cloud. * Saitam is the second hero to speak his name. The first is Karkinos and the third is Durax. *Saitam is the reverse of Matias ' (''Sniadower), a member of Ironhide Game Studio and one the main artists. *"I am Saitam, mighty monkey!"' ** Mighty Monkey is an arcade game from 1982, based on the Chinese legends featuring a monkey on a flying cloud shooting enemies and avoiding their attacks. *'"You fight like a dairy farmer!" ** An insult used in Insult Sword Fighting, a key part of the Monkey Island game series. *"Asante sana Squash banana"' ** Part of a Swahili song sung by the baboon Rafiki in Disney's The Lion King. It means "Thank you very much, Squash banana." *'"It's on like Donkey Kong!"''' ** Donkey Kong is another arcade game, which was released in 1981. It is named after the video game's villain, Donkey Kong, a gorilla. Gallery Saitam_Action1.PNG|Magic cloud Saitam_Action2.PNG|Double clubbing Saitam_Action3.PNG|On the head! Saitam_Action4.PNG|Pow pow pow pow! Saitam_Action5.PNG|Tetsubo Storm Saitam_Action6.PNG|Talk to the monkey hand Saitam_Action7.PNG|I am a God you foolish mortals! Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes